Sonic Boom: The Past
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonette has been home for three months now but her past hunts her. What is Sonette running from and why does her past scare her as much as she does? Will she open up to the others or run off again? – M to be safe/drug use/sexual themes/rape/coarse language/Yuri themes
1. Chapter 1

**This is your only warning – this story will have sexual themes, drug use, coarse language and rape, if this offends you then please, do NOT read this story! As I said, this is your only warning for the future of my chapters!**

* * *

Sonette the Hedgehog was sitting on Amy's lounge, drinking a coffee and reading up on some news. She manage to find her iPad. She use to live in a large city known as Moonlight City. It is a beautiful city but has a lot of crime there. There was a huge drug bust and she knows the dealer. Sonette giggles.

'About time.' Sonette thought, sitting her iPad down. She then grabs her coffee and sighs. The dealer's name is Liam and he destroyed Sonette's life, taking advantage of her. Sonette sighs as she got up and walks to the kitchen, drinking the rest of her coffee. She then turns the kettle on and starts making another coffee. It was seven o'clock, she has been up since five. This was her seventh cup of coffee. Sonette yawns and sighs. Then Amy Rose walks out and smiles.

"Oh morning Sonette." Amy greets. Sonette smiles, it has been three months since she came back. She still doesn't know if she is going to stay or leave.

"Morning Amy." Sonette said, making her eighth coffee of the morning. She still has withdrawers of the drugs so she has been drinking a lot of coffee with isn't any better.

"Are you okay, you have been drinking a lot of coffee in the last three months?" Amy asks worried.

"I love my coffee." Sonette replies as she walks off. She sits back down and sighs. She got off the heavier drugs months before she got here but she use to be a heavy smoker and use to smoke marijuana. Sonette sighs. Amy walks over and joins her.

"What's this?" Amy asks, grabbing her iPad. "Mr Liam Hunter has been arrested for passion of a large amount of the drug marijuana and for sexually assaulting and raping five women. According to a 19-year old victim, says there are more women out there that are victims and are scared. They should come forward so this man will be locked away for a long time." Amy reads and Sonette grabs it before Amy could read anymore. Sonette sighs, she is one of those victims.

"I hope he dies." Sonette whispers.

"Sonette, what aren't you telling me?" Amy asks worried.

"Amy, you don't need to know." Sonette tells her as she turns of her iPad and stands up, walking to the kitchen. She finishes her coffee and sighs as Amy walks to the doorway.

"Sonette, has that man hurt you?" Amy asks scared.

"Amy, don't worry about it." Sonette tells her as she sits her cup down. Amy walks up to her and grabs her.

"Tell me." Amy tells her.

"I brought drugs off him, that's all." Sonette tells her, hoping she will stop asking. She did buy drugs off him, for four months till he attacked her. Amy looks at her shock and Sonette kiss Amy on the forehead.

"This island is a safe haven. Don't you ever leave this place." Sonette tells her and Amy nods. Sonette breaks free and head off as Sonic the Hedgehog walks in.

"Morning sis." Sonic greets.

"Morning." Sonette said, walking pass and heads off. Amy walks out and Sonic sighs.

"Sonic, I think Sonette was attacked by a man." Amy tells him.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks worried.

"I was reading a new article, about a man, Liam Hunter, being arrested for drugs, sexually assaulting and raping women. I think Sonette is one of them but she won't talk to me." Amy explains and Sonic looks at her shock.

"Stay here." Sonic said, then runs off. She caught up to Sonette who was walking down the beach. Sonic grabs her and Sonette looks at him shock.

"Who is Liam?" Sonic asks and Sonette looks at him shock, then sighs.

"Amy told you, didn't she?" Sonette asks and Sonic sighs. "I brought drugs off him, that's all." Sonette admits as she closes her eyes.

"Drugs, what drugs?" Sonic asks.

"Just marijuana." Sonette replies.

"What else did he do?" Sonic asks.

"Nothing, now let me go." Sonette tells him but Sonic wasn't going to let her go. Sonette felt tears in her eyes as images of what Liam did to her came back.

"Sonette, did he rape you?" Sonic asks, scared for the answer. Sonette slowly nods. She can't run from this anymore. The past always catches up when you don't want it to. Sonic looks at Sonette shock. "That whole woman speech you gave me, is he the reason why?" Sonic asks and Sonette nods again.

"I knew him for four months till the attack. I brought a lot of drugs off him. One night, he was having a party and I wanted to buy so I followed him into the back." Sonette starts as she closes her eyes.

 _A 14 year old Sonette follows Liam to the back. He was a tiger and he is 16 years old. Sonette looks back, there was a huge party going on and the music was loud. They walk into the back and Sonette closes the door._

" _Wait here." Liam tells her, walking off and Sonette looks around. It was a large room, to the far there is a double bed and a bedside table, a wardrobe and an eight draw tallboy. Sonette was standing by a lounge, in front of the lounge is a coffee table covered in stuff and two arm chairs and opposite ends. Liam walks back with a bag and Sonette smiles. "I think by now, you owe me something else." Liam said smiling and Sonette looks at him worried._

" _What do you mean?" Sonette asks worried. Liam throws the bag onto the table._

" _That's what I love about you Blue, you are so innocent." Liam said walking back, he grabs two glasses and a bottle with the label rip off._

" _I don't drink." Sonette tells him, she knows that whisky in that bottle. Liam pours their drinks._

" _It's a part of growing up or shall I treat you like the child you are." Liam tells her._

" _No, I am not a child!" Sonette shouts. Liam walks over, holding a glass out and Sonette sighs._

" _Then drink." Liam said, handing the glass over. Sonette looks at him, then the glass and drinks it. She then starts coughing and Liam chuckles._

" _Don't worry about that, keep going." Liam tells her and Sonette nods as she finished her drink. Liam smiles as he drinks his. Sonette looks at him and Liam chuckles, grabbing the glass._

" _I don't know if I like that." Sonette admits._

" _You will, in time." Liam said, sitting the glass down. Sonette sighs, she wanted to leave. Liam walks up to her and Sonette looks at him shock, he was so close._

" _Sonette." Liam whispers, wrapping his arms around her waist, then placing a hand on her butt. Sonette push him off her and walks away. She runs into the bed and Liam chuckles as he grabs Sonette._

" _Stop! Get off me!" Sonette shouts as she tries to fight him, but no one could hear her over the loud music in the next room. Liam turns her around and push her into the bed. "What are you doing?" Sonette asks scared. Liam has a hand on the back of her head, pushing her into the bed._

" _Shut it, stupid whore." Liam tells her, using his free hand to take Sonette's pants and underwear off. Sonette whimpers, she has no idea what he was going to do to her._

" _What are you doing?" Sonette asks again and Liam chuckles. Sonette then felt something, she tries to look back but Liam force her to face down. "Liam." Sonette whimpers, then cries out in pain when Liam pushes his body against her._

" _Don't move." Liam tells her, moving his hand._

" _Stop, it hurts! What are you doing?" Sonette shouts, she was scared. Liam smiles as he takes full advantage of Sonette. Sonette grabs the sheets and prayed the pain will end soon. After a while, she felt something running down her legs._

" _This is what I love about you Sonette." Liam said, going to Sonette's ear. Sonette whimpers, feeling Liam's hot breath against her. "You have so much innocents, but now, I am going to take it all away." Liam tells her and Sonette goes into shock. What has he done to her? Liam licks Sonette's cheek and Sonette moans in disgust._

" _What have you done?" Sonette asks softly. Liam smiles._

" _I have turned you into a woman, you should thank me Blue." Liam tells her. Sonette looks at him shock, a woman. What does that mean? Liam chuckles, then let's out a moan of pleasure and Sonette groans in pain. "You are no longer a child." Liam said and Sonette breaks down in tears. It hurts._

" _Get off me, please." Sonette begs as she tries to look back but Liam slams her head back down._

" _I'm not done." Liam tells her and Sonette breaks down in tears. "Now shut up and lay still." Liam tells her and Sonette nods, not knowing what else to do._

Sonic looks at Sonette shock to see she was in tears.

"It didn't stop there, the bitting and… things I wish I could forget. I didn't know what to do, I was young and never knew about these things before." Sonette explains through tears. Sonic pulls her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her tight. It makes sense now, so much. Sonette cries into Sonic's chest. "Sonic." Sonette cries.

"It's okay, I'm here Sonette." Sonic whispers. "I'm here." Sonic said and Sonette sighs as she tries to calm down. She shouldn't be like this.

"I don't like talking about it." Sonette whispers, resting her head on Sonic's shoulder.

"It's okay sis." Sonic said. "Besides, your home now. You are safe here." Sonic tells her.

"Yeah, I am." Sonette whispers, this island was in the middle of nowhere and no one will find her here. That is the main reason she came home. Sonette closes her eyes and smiles. Sonic looks at her and smiles.

"Thank you." Sonic whispers.

"For what?" Sonette asks softy.

"Telling me the truth and no running off." Sonic replies softly and Sonette smiles. She's glad she didn't run as well.

"Can't run forever Sonic." Sonette whispers and Sonic nods. She was right about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette was lying in Sonic's hammock, trying to get some more sleep. They made it back to Sonic's shack to talk more about plans when Sonette felt tried which is weird since she had eight cups of coffee. Sonic had to grab a few things and ran off. Sonette yawns and sighs.

"Hello." she heard a voice echo through the shack. Sonette looks over to see Knuckles the Echidna. "Oh hey Sonette." Knuckles said and Sonette smiles.

"Hey Knuckles." Sonette greets as Knuckles walks over.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Knuckles asks.

"Yeah, just lying down." Sonette replies. "So what's up?" Sonette asks.

"Looking for Sonic." Knuckles replies.

"Oh, he's out." Sonette replies. "He'll be back soon." Sonette said, sitting up so she was facing him with her legs hanging off the hammock.

"So how are you Sonette?" Knuckles asks, sitting down next to her.

"I'm okay, need to cut down on my coffee." Sonette replies.

"Why is that?" Knuckles asks.

"I have been having around eight to 14 cups of coffee a day." Sonette replies and Knuckles looks at her shock. Then Sonic walks in holding Sonette's stash bag. Sonette looks at him shock as she stands up.

"Sonic, where did you get that?" Sonette asks.

"Amy found it." Sonic replies. Sonette starting bitting her lip. She hid it so she could stop smoking. She has been craving a smoke all week. So far she has cut down to one a week but it's hard. "You have some explaining to do." Sonic said, pulling out a packet of smoke.

"I smoke, okay! Big deal!" Sonette shouts as she walks over, grabbing her bag and smoke. She then walks out and sighs as she grabs a smoke. She puts the rest away and pulls out a lighter, then lights her smoke. Sonic walks out and sighs. "Quitting is hard Sonic." Sonette tells him as she turns around and walks back.

"Then stop." Sonic tells her.

"Sonic, I was a pack a day smoker, I am trying so hard." Sonette tells him with tears in her eyes. He didn't understand anything. Sonette walks off and sighs. She truly was trying but the stress is too much. She running out though which is going to be a problem. Sonette then stops and looks at the sky, remembering a night out with an old friend.

 _A 14 year old Sonette is walking down the street with another female hedgehog. Her name was Mia, she was a cherry blossom pink hedgehog with bright blue eyes. She was three years older than Sonette._

" _This way, I'm going to show you a good night." Mia said, grabbing Sonette. The pair have been drinking. Sonette found something she liked._

" _Where are we going?" Sonette asks._

" _My place Anna." Mai replies. She told Mia her name was Annabelle, but she just calls her Anna for short. She left her real name behind. "Remember, we leave what Liam did to us behind. We are free." Mai tells her and Sonette sighs. She finally found out what Liam did to her and found out she isn't the only one._

" _Right." Sonette said, shaking her head. Mai taught her a lot. Maybe Liam was right about one thing, she isn't a child anymore. They made it to Mai's place and Sonette smiles, taking her shoes off._

" _Come on, the shower is this way and I have clothes that will fit you." Mai said walking off and Sonette follows. She walks around the corner to see Mai getting undress so she quickly turns around. Mai smiles as she walks over and wraps her arms around Sonette. "Don't tell me you are shy." Mai whispers and Sonette goes red._

" _Maybe." Sonette whispers. Mai turns her around and starts taking her pants off. Sonette looks at her worried._

" _Shh, it's okay. I won't hurt you. Remember, we talked about this." Mai tells her. Sonette felt her pants drop and sighs._

" _Right, we did. I'm a little scared. This is new to me." Sonette whispers and Mai smiles._

" _Don't worry, I'll take slow." Mai tells her and Sonette nods._

Sonette smiles as Sonic walks over.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"Nothing." Sonette replies as she walks off and Sonic follows her. "Look Sonic, I got messed up in the wrong crowed. I have done some bad things but all I can ask from you is your forgiveness." Sonette pleads and Sonic sighs.

"It's okay Sonette, while you are here we can help you get through this." Sonic tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Thank you Sonic." Sonette whispers, then sighs. She was a burden to Sonic once again but this time with her additions.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"I feel like I am nothing but a burden to you." Sonette replies as she stops and Sonic stops in front of her. "All I have ever been is a burden." Sonette admits.

"No Sonette." Sonic said and Sonette sighs as she lifts up her right leg, then puts out her smoke on the bottom of her shoe.

"I can't stop this feeling." Sonette admits, putting the cigarette butt in her bag. Not leaving it lying around. Sonic walks up to Sonette who looks down. Sonic sighs.

'Has she always felt like this?' Sonic asks himself. "I'm sorry." Sonic said.

"Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry for." Sonette said, looking up. Then Knuckles runs over and Sonic sighs. "I should head back to Amy's place." Sonette said, going to walk off but Sonic grabs her.

"What aren't you telling me?" Sonic asks.

"Nothing." Sonette replies, breaking free and runs off. She made it back to Amy's place to see her and Miles 'Tails' Prower.

"Sonette." Amy greets and Sonette smiles.

"Hey." Sonette said, putting her small stash bag in her bag.

"Are you feeling okay?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, I'm feeling great." Sonette replies and Tails smiles.

"That's great." Tails said walking over and gives Sonette a hug. Amy smiles. Tails lets her go and smiles. "I'm heading off, see you tomorrow." Tails said walking off.

"What did you tell him?" Sonette asks.

"Nothing." Amy replies.

"Good, because he is too young to know. I have been through a lot, have done a lot of shady things and got caught in the wrong crowed." Sonette explains and Amy sighs. "I am trying to leave it all behind but it is hard." Sonette adds.

"I understand." Amy said and Sonette sighs as she sits down.

"Good." Sonette whispers. Amy walks over and sits next to her.

"I was worried when you walked out." Amy said.

"Sorry, I just needed some air." Sonette tells her. "I don't like talking about Liam." Sonette admits.

"What did he do?" Amy asks.

"You're too young Amy to know, ask me when you are 16." Sonette tells her and Amy nods.

"Okay." Amy whispers. Sonette wraps her arm over Amy's shoulder and Amy smiles.

"I love Amy, you're a great friend and I am lucky to have you." Sonette said and Amy leans into Sonette.

"Late night tonight?" Amy asks.

"Sounds like fun." Sonette replies.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonette wakes up to the smell of coffee. Sonette slowly opens her eyes to see Sonic standing in front of her with a white mug. Sonette sits up, curling her legs up, and Sonic sits down next to her.

"Morning." Sonic greets, handing the coffee over.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers as Amy and Knuckles sits on the other lounge.

"Sonette, what else has happened to you? I told them the truth." Sonic asks and Sonette looks at him shock. She didn't want Amy to know.

"I understand why you said wait till I was 16." Amy said.

"I didn't want you to know the darkness of the world. Truth be told, I didn't want any of you know the truth." Sonette admits. "I have a gambling addition, I owe people a lot of money and the wrong type of people. One group known as the Hunters are after me. I owe them 100,000 dollars." Sonette explains and they look at her shock.

"How?" Amy asks.

"You don't want to know." Sonette replies, closing her eyes. "As I said, I have done some shady things." Sonette said as she open her eyes. "And that's just them, I have a huge debt, I came here because no one knows my real name or where I am from. I lied about who I was there." Sonette explains.

"Sonette." Sonic said shock and Sonette looks down. She wanted to disappear.

"I know." Sonette whispers. Sonette then sits the coffee down and walks outside. She leans against the railing and stares at the ocean. Then Knuckles walks next to her and Sonic stood at the doorway with Amy.

"So if these people, Hunters, caught up with you, what would they do?" Knuckles asks.

"Kill me, maybe torture me." Sonette replies and Knuckles looks at her shock. Sonette kept her eyes on the water. "The city is a dark place, so much evil. During the months here, I forget how much doesn't happen here. Besides Eggman, nothing else happens. No murder, drugs and all that kind of stuff doesn't happen here." Sonette explains. Sonic and Amy walks over, Sonic stood on the other side of Sonette and Amy stood next to him.

"I'm sorry." Sonic said.

"If any of you tell Tails, I will kill you." Sonette warns them.

"Good idea, he is way too young to know this." Knuckles said. Tails then runs over and Sonette smiles.

"Took your time." Sonette said, walking over and Tails smiles.

"Sorry, overslept." Tails said and Sonette place her hand on top of Tails' head. Tails looks at her shock.

"Don't worry, I just woke up too." Sonette tells him and Tails smiles. Sonette heads inside and the others followed. Sonette sits down and grabs her coffee with Tails and Sonic on either side while Amy and Knuckles sits on the other lounge.

"What I don't understand, is why purple?" Amy asks and Sonette chuckles. When she left she always wore red, red was her colour but now she loves purple.

"It suits me more." Sonette replies. "That and I fell in love with it." Sonette adds.

"Why that shirt?" Sonic asks, looking at her and Sonette sighs. Sonic has complain about Sonette's shirt and how much of her breasts show.

"Well Knuckles likes my shirt." Sonette said, crossing her arms and Knuckles goes red.

"I like the colour." Knuckles said and Sonette giggles.

"Sure Knuckles, you weren't staring at the twins." Sonette said and Amy giggles. Knuckles was a bright red. "Don't worry Knuckles." Sonette said smiling and Tails chuckles.

"Look now you have embarrassed him." Amy said and Sonette sighs.

"I want to go for a walk." Sonette said, finishing her coffee.

"Where?" Sonic asks.

"Anywhere." Sonette replies.

"Of course, let's go!" Tails shouts as he runs off. Sonette grabs her shoes and walks into the kitchen, sitting her cup in the sink. She then puts her shoes on and walks out to see Sonic waiting, Amy and Knuckles were gone.

"Come on sis." Sonic said and they head out to see Amy, Tails and Knuckles waiting.

"This way." Tails said and they head off. Sonette looks at the sky, remembering her last night in Moonlight Cty.

 _A 15 year old Sonette is walking down the hallway to her apartment. She has a bottle of whisky in her hand, half empty. She walks into her apartment to see a male hedgehog in there. Sonette chuckles as she kicks her shoes off, then puts the lid on the bottle and sits it down by her shoes. He was a green hedgehog with icy blue eyes, twin scars on chest and is wearing a black leather jacket, red sunglasses sitting on top of his head and black and green boots. It was Scourge Hedgehog._

" _Hello babe." Scourge greets, sitting his glass down. Sonette pulls out a large yellow envelope from her bag and throw it onto the coffee table, then takes her bag and jacket off. Scourge walks over and opens it._

" _40,000, like I promised." Sonette said and Scourge chuckles as he throws it onto the lounge, then shoves everyone off the coffee table. Sonette walks over and Scourge smiles._

" _Let's do something new." Scourge said, grabbing Sonette and Sonette chuckle, lying on the coffee table. Sonette giggles._

" _Going to help a lady undress." Sonette said, pulling at her shorts._

" _With pleasure." Scourge said, pulling Sonette's shorts off and Sonette goes red as she takes her shirt off. Scourge then takes her bra and underwear off. Sonette grabs Scourge's sunglasses and drops them next to them. Scourge smiles, running his hands along Sonette's figure._

" _How was poker night?" Scourge asks._

" _Besides winning, it was great. A hawk name Jay tried hitting on me. Got some free drinks though." Sonette replies and Scourge smiles as he starts kissing Sonette's neck. Sonette moans with pleasure. "I plan on giving you the 20,000 I owe you and then skip town." Sonette tells him._

" _So this is our last night." Scourge said._

" _No matter what, this was going to be our last night." Sonette tells him and Scourge smiles._

" _Let's make it a night to remember." Scourge said and Sonette smiles._

Sonette looks at Sonic who smiles at her.

'He doesn't need to know the rest.' Sonette thought, looking at Tails who was talking to Amy and Knuckles.

"So does this mean you are staying?" Sonic asks.

"Well when I think about it, I can never go back to Moonlight City so yeah, I'm staying." Sonette explains and Sonic smiles.

"Don't worry Sonette, from now, everything is going to be alright." Sonic tells her.

"I hope you are right Sonic, I really do." Sonette said and Sonic smiles.

"Keep up!" Tails shouts and Sonette giggles.

"And I can't leave him again." Sonette then said and Sonic smiles.

* * *

 **Another series where Sonette has a dark… dark history… so yeah, that's Sonette's past… if you are somehow offended by this story then, you didn't read chapter one and my warning… like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you.**


End file.
